pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day
Archives *Archive 1: The beginning of a Jello Rabbit Re:The Nominations Most likely, they should end per user after a few weeks and after a user has enough positive votes. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Arceus Yes, I do mean that fact. And the fact he slags VSTF. And the fact he acts like a child 00:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: O_o cuz I have a lot of work on WikiDex. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : I don't hate him. Could you provide me proof of "you are acting like it or it is possibly him"? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Pardon? Could you please read again what posted on my talk page? It does not make sense to me that you ask me why I hate Arceus the God of Pokemon and how you ended up saying you are not him. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Unused things shouldn't be deleted only because they aren't used. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wait... I was talking to Bermuda about Rollback. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Most wikis I have been to wait at least two weeks. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I already added a part about that in the Rules and requirement section, but you can modify it if you want. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It already says "Upon leaving your request, it will be discussed by community members for a period of two weeks." Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am going to try to remain neutral, unless I strongly support or oppose the applicant. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Chariwo Actually, he never destroyed the Wiki. But he was arrogant and cruel, disliked by the entire community. But he still promoted Users to admins easily. Something Crimsonnavy didn't do. But his attitude towards Sysops and Users in general were quite bad. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he did curse at Users and sometimes was annoyed by their "constant bickering" that he protected his talk page to Sysop level and when he could no longer "babysit" the Users, he resigned and promoted Crimsonnavy to Bureaucrat. Jellochuu should have never left the Wiki. God knows how Charitwo was promoted to VSTF... Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Evanf was also a good Admin. Fortunately, VSTF position is only for 3 months so after that, if he ever comes back to Pokemon Wiki seeking Admin rights, we'd better make sure to kick him off. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, neither was I. But I've heard about it from Evanf and I also know Charitwo personally on Community Wiki. (In a bad way) Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Neutral I voted Neutral because of your lack of experience, you still may have to learn how wikis work. If you've been around a wiki longer, can you please link me? Bullet Francisco (talk) Re:Pokemon Wiki It means that he has enough votes but I am waiting to process his request fully. Your request will stay up for two weeks or until you have 6 opposing or supporting votes. If don't have 6 votes in one or the other, your request will be determined by the votes like a normal poll. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 14:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Whatever your title is I'm actually still thinking half the votes over. And sure :) 15:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still thinking the vote over, and yes to the friends. 15:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I do :) And I really appreciate your work over there. And I'm getting to helping out there, I'm just currently trying to figure out some possible .css for this wiki, if it's approved, of course. 15:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I have to make sure there's nothing to sway my vote. 17:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your recent comment -_- Do you question everything? XD. But i meant that you help the mainspace edits a lot. Thats what I meant. Bullet Francisco (talk) Request for Adminship Ok. I will check in a moment. Talk to me more often though :D Technology Wizard · talk 16:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congrats!!! Thanks. I'll be sure to check on those soon. Bullet Francisco (talk) We'll see. I probably will. But my minds almost never made up. Bullet Francisco (talk) I may or may not vote for her, we'll see. Bullet Francisco (talk) I understand. We'll see. You may not need my vote to get 6 people to say yes... Bullet Francisco (talk) Being an Admin Well I've logged in so I just need to inform Crimson I'm active and then I can be an admin. Btw how did Bullet Francisco become a sysop? Hstar Talk 11:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yup I'll vote, could you link me to the page? Hstar Talk 11:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Just to tell you... She only has four votes, but if she had six, she would to wait until the end of her request because she has an oppose. 18:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Team You are now the leader of Ghost Team, blocked users can not be a part of Pokemon Teams, so Arceus has been removed from the roster. 18:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :The rules of Pokemon Teams, the second one to join gets to be leader when the first one leaves or is removed. 18:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I can answer that. Since I blocked Arceus, he is not the leader. You were the second person to join making you the leader.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 18:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So Arceus was removed from the roster because he was blocked? Ouch. 0_o Rune Zekrom o_0 21:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hm Do you think you could stop requesting that people vote for you? It's starting to get a b it annoying and spammish in the RC. Thanks. 19:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot the second half of the message when you asked. But if you continue to ask, I'm just going to ignore it. 19:19, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Can you make sure you use correct grammar?--Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) On BassJapas' talkpage. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 19:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Monobook.js and Monobook.css skin for Conker Wikia My apologies, but I cannot. I do not know much about the Conker series, and aside from that. I have many things going on in my life right now, and school is ending, so I'm a bit on edge, and just wouldn't be able to work on a skin. My apologies. 18:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Long time Hey, it's been a long time since we talked. You live at america right? That means that school probably ended for you already. You're so lucky >_< Classes started for me at my country. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Block You are currently indefinitely blocked. Your talk page is going to be left open for the time being. You were assisting a sockpuppet, who, although didn't edit here, did end up editing here. So unless you can provide your reasoning behind this, you will receive a block of the same length as Arceus. You better think about what you want to say, and you better think well, because continuing to edit rides on your response. If you don't respond by 1:40 PM American EST on Saturday June 11, then consider yourself permanently blocked. BassJapas(Talk) :Wait... I was asissting Yoda Master cuz he is my friend as well as you are and I just didn't try to hurt him so... remove this ban please. It isn't reasonable :p. ::You still should've reported him, he wouldn't have received a permablock if he didn't edit here. And this block isn't unreasonable, it's done on other wikis when users are blocked as such. But because you didn't tell us that he was Arceus, and the fact he edited here, he received a block, and you might end up with a block as well, depending on what happens when the admins discuss it.BassJapas(Talk) :::This is my first time. I didn't know it was wrong. I am not Arceus so you may unblock me now. ::::You've been around long enough to know about socking and what it is. You will be unblocked or blocked after it is discussed with the admins. BassJapas(Talk) :::::No need. I knew about sockpuppets, but not the assisting thing. Besides, I have been mainly part of this community longer than you so c'mon :). :You may have been in this community longer, but I've been on Wikia longer. You should consider yourself lucky I left your talk page open, I could've just blocked you till I talked with the other admins. BassJapas(Talk) ::Well remove this ban please. Yoda clearly wanted to keep it a secret... :::No, it'll be discussed among admins about whether or not you stay blocked. And if he wanted to keep it a secret, maybe he shouldn't have come and edited over here. If he didn't leave a message over here, he wouldn't have been blocked. And if you continue to ask for the ban to be removed, instead of stating why it should be removed, and why you didn't tell us, your talk page will be blocked from editing as well, and you'll just have to wait till the discussion among the admins. BassJapas(Talk) ::::This is called 'Jazzi wins and owns people'. Also, as an admin on another wiki, I can confirm that this is completely justified and reasonable. Good job Jazzi. -'Minish Link' 18:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::The comment above seems slightly unfair. Jazzi wins and owns people thats a bit nasty don't you think. I don't like to think admins own users. I'm sure there's a better term for that. It's not like we're the USA and we've killed Osama Bin Laden or anything, that quote would be acceptable for that sort of thing but I'm sure that comment was irrelevant for this occaision. How long is Jello blocked for, I agree Jello should be banned but I'd like to see how long for if you don't mind so then I definitely know the ban is fair - if it's infinite then that's pointless - Jello's not a bad person, there are plenty of vandalizers and sadistic people out there who try to corrupt wikis but Jello's not one of them, however I agree with the ban and like I said before how long is it? :::: Hstar Talk 20:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Heh, apologies. Was just rushing out the door and wasn't thinking; obviously no excuse, of course, just worth noting. Also, toward your comment "I don't like to think admins '''own' users''", I obviously didn't mean own as in ownership, rather as in 'own' or 'pwn' as in 'defeat'. Also, not that this necessarily matters at all, but it just really irritates me when people are blocked validly and beg to be unblocked. -'Minish Link' 20:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :He's currently banned indefinitly. I personally feel a month or two/month and a half is suitable. But like I said, it'll be discussed among the admins. Speaking of which, if you could come idle in the IRC till Bullet and Crimson come on, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks. BassJapas(Talk) Jello does have good intentions, and clearly, he has proved that, though he is still newer to Wikis and clearly doesnt understand the rules of Wikia yet. I say we lower his block to 6 months and remove his rollback.--Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ghost team Can I join the ghost team? Hi can I join your Ghost team. Greetings Welcome back! 00:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :It will be sad to see you go. I don't know how Jirachi got globally blocked, it may have to do with the probs he had on Bleach wiki, or something else, I don't know. 00:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I never said I disliked you, if we didn't like you we would have most likely blocked you longer. You most likely learned your lesson from the block. It's up to you if you stay. 00:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I just thought we needed a new logo, I might change it in a few months. 00:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah. 00:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Jirachi was globally banned due to taking his stalking issues off wikia and onto facebook. – ''Jäzz '' 03:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:I need need help... Truth be told, Jazzi is the one who designed the Monoboook theme here. I mean, I might be able to help you, but I think Jazzi is more qualified to help than I am. 22:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :The only real tips I can give you is to visit and read through this site, it really helped me when I was trying to fix the position of the background on our Monobook theme. The site even lets you test out the code each page is explaining, which can come in handy. I would also suggest you use a test wiki while you are learning CSS code since no one else will see the changes on a personal wiki, unless you tell someone about it. 22:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC)